Revenge Sligo style
by Comedygirl127
Summary: Ok, i DO NOT hate Cal, and at the moment of posting this, i'm thinking up a way of him getting out... maybe in chap6 or 7. disclaimer: i don't own Conspiracy 365, just 3 characters; Scottie, Harry and Viper. rated T, violence   occasional swears
1. You're alive?

**Ok, so I finished reading books 1 through to 12, and checked my school library for the 13th. My school library sucks! No 'Revenge' was there. So anyway, I was storming around my house, frustrated, when I had a thought. The title was Revenge… but whose revenge is it? My guess is that it is Cal's but… could it be Sligo's? I doubt so, but then I thought of the best site ever (fanfiction XD) and decided… Sligo should get his revenge…? I dunno, it's not fair to Cal, but… oh well; he's rich and has what he wanted, so now the bad guy can at least get _close_ to winning…?**

**Oh, and I know the body guard name, Scottie, is wrong, but who cares?**

**Ok, enjoy! Ps, no hate mail XD sorry, long summary!**

Chapter 1 – you're alive?

Friday – 28th of November – 1 year from discovering Ormond treasure.

I checked my watch. 5:25pm. I looked up at mum, and she nodded to me.

"Ok folks, that's enough for today, no more interviews until Monday; I want the weekend off," I said, as Murray Durham's old body guards ushered the reporters outside.

You may be wondering… Murray Durham? '_Toecutter_' Durham? What are _his_body guards doing there? Well, turns out he felt REALLY bad about his 'mistake' 16 years ago, so in his will, he left his body guards to me. Well, me _and_Ryan, my 'long lost twin'.

I'd been answering questions for the press all day, since 9am, and I was ready to fall asleep. Ezekiel, the body guard who still doesn't know that I snuck into his home in February last year, turned to me.

"Hey boss, Scottie and I are gonna turn in early tonight, is that ok?"

"Sure thing. Oh, and Ezekiel, just call me Cal."

"Ok… Cal." He and Scottie left, leaving just me, mum and Ryan. Winter was back at home, looking after Gabbi, and I knew mum would want to get back as soon as possible. Ever since that day when Rafe attacked the Gabster, and framed me, she has been hesitant to leave home without her.

"Hey Cal, you think you could lock up for me tonight?" asked mum, checking her watch.

"Sure thing!"

"I'll help too, if you want?" offered Ryan. I looked to mum, seeing what she thought of it.

"Ok. Probably better for you not to be walking the streets alone at night…"

"Cool, thanks mum!" said Ryan.

"We'll see you back at home."

"Ok boys, be careful!"

"Mum! Sligo and his thugs are dead, and Oriana is in jail. Bruno's dead, and Kelvin, well, I don't think he has any reason to bother us! Plus, Rafe killed Sharkey, before getting crushed by the statue of the Ormond Angel. There's no one left to get us, we'll be fine."

"Well, ok then. I'll see you later!" Mum left, and Ryan and I cleaned up the interview room.

…30 minutes later…

Finally, we were done. I slung my back pack over my right shoulder, and Ryan mimicked me. He walked over to the desk and pulled the keys to the door from the top draw.

"Ready?" he asked, swinging the keys around his forefinger.

"Yep! Let's hit the road, hey?"

"Okey-dokey!" We walked outside, and Ryan locked the door behind us, before replacing the key in his bag. We continued down the path for about 300 metres, and for some reason I felt really uneasy. The same feeling I had last year, just before I was attacked. I sped up my pace, a habit that probably saved me quite few times. But I think Ryan took this as a challenge.

"Race to our street?" he asked, raising an eyebrow to me.

"Umm, ok. Ready?"

"Set?"

"GO!" we both screamed at once, surging forward. However, the rush from the race just deepened my fears and bad feelings.

"Hey, hold up!" I shouted to my brother, as I began to slow down.

"What's up Cal?"

"I have a bad feeling…"

"Like…?"

"Y'know last year, when I was being chased?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I have that feeling now. Like someone's watching me… us, I mean." Ryan spun around, 360 degrees, before turning back to face me in the ever-disappearing light.

"I don't see anyone." As if on cue, somebody pounced on me from behind. Right at that moment, a black 4-wheel-drive skidded down the street, sliding in and almost clipping Ryan, my attacker and I.

The man had me in a choke-hold, pinning me to his chest, and the back door of the 4-wheeler swung open. Another guy jumped from the back seat, and grabbed Ryan the same way I was being held. We kicked and thrashed around, but it was no use.

"Haha! Hey Viper, look at 'em squirm!" said the guy holding Ryan.

"Whatever. Just get 'em in the car, Harry," said 'Viper' as he dragged me toward the open door.

"Nah! We gotta work out what one we take! They are pretty much identical!" said Harry.

"No, THIS is Cal." He lifted me off the ground a bit before dumping me back down. "I heard 'em talking, and that guy you got said 'Cal' when addressing 'im."

"You sure? You coulda gotten 'em mixed!" Suddenly I heard another voice, this one from the front passenger seat.

"Look, Harry, Viper, I know how to work it out! Only one of 'em have seen ME before." The front door opened, and the 3rd guy jumped out. Instantly, I began to squirm, trying to get away.

"Three-o? What the hell do you want? I'm no good for your money anymore!" I yelled. Viper kept his grip on me without a problem.

"Ok, Harry, let the mirror go, that's the twin. Viper was right, this is Cal."

"Ok kid, call the cops and…" Harry whipped out a gun as he released Ryan, then he shot at the cement in front of my feet.

"Shit! Watch it!"

"Haha, get lost kid!"

"No! I'm not leaving without Cal!"

"Suit yourself!" Harry aimed at my head, and I could tell Ryan was regretting butting in.

"Stop!" said a fourth voice, this time from the driver's side. "I need him alive… for now." I should have felt relieved that he stopped me from being killed, but something about his voice made me feel worse.

"Who's that?" asked Ryan.

"Haha, hold Cal up in front of my window," said the voice, and Viper dragged me to the window as it wound down. One look and I swear me eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"Who is it Cal?" asked Ryan, hating the suspense.

"No! But- but… YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Haha, no Cal, I'm clearly not. I managed to get back to that tree, and I fled the scene, thinking the place was coming down, and hearing sirens in the distance." Even in the pale moonlight, Sligo's smirk was like a hard blow in the gut.

"Cal! Who is it?" I was about to yell to him, but Viper covered my mouth with his hand.

"Haha, no way, little dude! Your bro can't know who it is, understood?" I nodded, barely, as Harry took aim, this time on Ryan. Instantly, I attempted yelling at him to run, but Viper kept his grip on my face. Harry waved the gun around carelessly.

"Alright! No cops! Or Cal gets it! Am I being clear enough for you?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Now, scat! I don't wanna see your face ever again!" Ryan turned and bolted away, but not before casting a glance in my direction. I managed to free my mouth for a split second.

"I'll be fine, just run, and don't tell mum about this!" I saw him nod his head, before disappearing. Three-o and Harry jumped into the car, as Sligo wound the window back up. Then Viper threw me in on top of Harry like I was no more than a sack of potatoes. Fast as lightning, maybe faster, Harry pounced, tying my hands behind my back, and sitting me upright on the centre seat. Viper slid in on the other side of me, and the two large thugs left little room for me to breathe.

"Sligo?" I said, a shiver going up at the sound of his name escaping my lips. It was ok talking to mum, saying he was dead, but now, I just couldn't stand it.

"Yes Cal?" I took a deep breath before continuing.

"What do you want with me? Why are you working with Three-o? Where are we going?"

"Haha, I'm working with 'Three-o' because I hired him. It was just my luck that he hates your guts like I do." Three-o turned in his seat, smiling meanly at me. I was about to lunge at him, when I felt something jab at my sides. I looked down, and straight away, I slunk back into my seat slowly, not taking me eyes off the barrels of the two guns that Viper and Harry were aiming at me.

"What about my other questions? Where are we going? What do you want?"

"You should know, of all people, that I won't say where we are going, and as for what I want…" He slammed on the brakes suddenly, swearing at the driver in front of him. He pulled the car up, driving along side the other car, before winding down his window and pointing a gun at the other driver. The other driver slammed on his brakes, swerving off-road. Sadly, the innocent man rolled his car, and Sligo sped off as it tumbled down the steep hill.

"You were saying?" I said, shaken up by his road rage.

"Ah yes. What I want with you is my revenge."

"W-wait! Did I just hear you right? You want _YOUR_ revenge? You tried to kill me numerous times! How do you feel you need to get revenge?"

"Because clearly, my efforts to kill you didn't work, and you got the treasure I wanted. The treasure that was the reason for my actions. You, a dirty, rotten, stinking little kid, avoided death, for an entire year! How is that fair on me? I spent thousands of dollars worth of oil, maybe millions, and I didn't even get the treasure to pay it back!"

"Whoa! You're calling THAT unfair? Coming from the guy who almost had me KILLED!"

"Just remember Cal… I have three guys with guns, as well as myself, in this car. You may want to keep your damn mouth shut." That brought me back to reality. Looking down again, I saw that the guns hadn't shifted from their previous position, and I shut up immediately.

15 minutes later, Sligo pulled into a long driveway. A hundred metres back from the fence line, and the heavy-security gate, was a massive white house, looking like a mansion set in the middle of nowhere. I could only guess that this was Sligo's new home, and he had something dangerous in line for me.

As the car slowed down out the front of the house, I made a split second decision. As soon as the doors to the back seats opened, and either Harry or Viper's attention slipped away from me and they focused on getting out, I'd rush towards them, then make a mad dash for the front gate as they struggled to recover from shock.

Sligo and Three-o were the first to get out, then Harry and Viper opened their doors. Harry was out a couple of seconds before Viper, so I shot out after him, and raced to the front gate.

I did it! I made it out of the car, now I just had to focus on running to the gate! As I ran, I struggled with my bound wrists, tugging on the rope tying them together.

Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of me, and I crashed to the ground hard, someone on top of me, holding me down. I struggled to roll over, to see who it was, but they held me down as they tied my ankles together.

"Nice try, Cal! But you aren't getting away this time!" said Sligo, finally getting off me. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, as he began walking to the front door of the house.

"Where are we?" I managed, getting my breath back.

"My new home! Fancy, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Bit big though? I mean, just you living here?"

"Shut up Cal, enough small talk." I refused to be silent.

"So, what sort of revenge have you got lined up? Shoot me? Drown me? Shove me into a large hole with a spike at the bottom?"

"Ugh! Shut up!"

"Why? If you're gonna kill me, I may as well know how. Not like I could stop it, with you and three _thugs_ surrounding me."

"If you must know, I had something better than your death lined up."

"I'm listening…"

"Look kid, Vulkan said shut it, you shut it!"

"Thank-you Viper." Sligo opened his door, and we walked inside. To the right was another door, and he unlocked it before descending the stairs. When we reached the bottom, he flicked on a light switch, revealing a prison-like basement, with numerous cells all along the hallway. Sligo threw the key to Harry, and he unlocked the first one.

Sligo dumped me on the ground roughly, and I winced in pain. Harry relocked the cell door, before tossing the keys back to Sligo.

"You can go now boys," he said to the other three, more of an order than a request. I didn't speak until all but Sligo remained.

"So? What do you want, if you're not gonna kill me?" Sligo laughed, and I tried to recoil, which is extremely hard to do when your hands and feet are tied up.

"Ah, you stupid, stupid little kid!" he said, still smiling. "The ONLY reason I would have _not_ to kill you is to use you."

"In what way?"

"Well, I understand you are very close to Winter, no?" My heart skipped a beat.

"Why?"

"Answer my god damn question, _Cal_." The way he said my name was the same way he responded to the mention of Oriana, in January last year.

"Y-yeah, we're f-friends."

"Good enough friends for her to trust you?"

"Define _trust_. How trustworthy are you thinking?"

"Trustworthy enough for you to hand her over to me, while telling her that it's safe, and assuring her that nothing will happen."

"Why would I do that?" He whipped out a gun, and pointed it at my head.

"Does this answer your question? Either you turn her in, or I pull the trigger. Your choice."

"So, either I work for you, or you kill me?"

"Spot on." I took in a deep, slow, painful breath, and Sligo laughed again.

"My, my! You must really like that traitorous little witch, you're actually considering it!" he said. "Don't tell me you'd rather a bullet to the brain over turning her in! This is too good!" I glared at him, and his smile faded as he glared back. He reloaded his gun, pointing it at me again.

"So, say I said yes?" I began, trying to keep my voice steady. "How would I get her to come, without the possibility of running myself?" His smile returned. He knew he'd won.


	2. How can I help?

**Ok, chap2 is up. And yes, last paragraph is repeated as first, so you remember what had just happened. Enjoy XD**

Chapter 2 – How can I help…?

"So, say I said yes?" I began, trying to keep my voice steady. "How would I get her to come, without the possibility of running myself?" His smile returned. He knew he'd won.

"You don't need to worry about that… I have a great vantage point, where I can watch you, with a gun at the ready. I'll know what you are saying, because you'll be wearing a wire."

"So… if I say something out of line, or try to run… you'll-"

"Shoot you. Correct. And once that little traitor is in a good position, Harry and Viper will descend, grabbing her and throwing her in the car."

"How will I tell her to meet me?"

"Your phone. You will tell her you are going camping, with 2 other friends. You can decide who to say. You'll tell her you're leaving in the afternoon, and stayed at one of their places last night. But… if you let slip where you really are…" he shot the floor at my feet.

"Ok."

"Where's your phone?"

"Backpack," I said, nodding in the direction of my bag in the far corner. Sligo got up and walked over to my bag, rifling through my stuff until he held the phone in his hand. He slipped it in his pocket, before unlocking the cell door and walking out.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I yelled, as he relocked the door.

"It's 11:30pm Cal. I doubt she'll answer her phone." He walked back upstairs, and I took in my surroundings. There was a single bed, a stool, and my discarded backpack. With great difficulty, I managed to slide over to the bed; somehow, I even managed to get up. My shoulder was throbbing from where he dropped me on the floor.

I lay on my back, staring hopelessly at the ceiling, unable to sleep. How could I? I pretty much just planned Winter's death. I had to let her know I loved her, or else she'll think I betrayed her.

… 9:45am…

I woke to footsteps descending the stairs. I must've fallen asleep after all.

"Ok Cal, rise and shine! Time for that phone call!" Sligo locked the cell door after he came in, and rolled me onto my stomach. He had a knife in his hand! I braced myself for excruciating pain… but it didn't come.

Suddenly I felt the pressure from my wrists disappear, and I realised he had cut the ropes. I sat up on the bed, but my feet were still tied.

"Could you…?"

"Haha, one step at a time! Be grateful I cut the ropes on your hands." He handed me my phone. As I dialled her number, he got the stool and put it at the foot of the bed. Sitting down, he pointed his gun at me.

"Be careful what you say." I nodded, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Winter?"

"Cal! Where are you? Your mum is so worried!"

"Um, I'm at Repro's place. I was gonna call last night, but I had no signal. Sorry." Sligo smiled at my lie.

"Oh ok. I'll let her know. Um, Cal?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, last night…"

"Yeah?"

"What really happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ryan said-"

"I told him to keep his mouth shut!"

"He said he could tell me, because you said not to tell 'mum'. He was really worried."

"Ugh! Next time I see him…" I risked a glance at Sligo. He wasn't happy anymore, he knew something was up. He glared at me, fixing up his aim with the gun.

"So? What happened? Who was the guy in the front? Are you really at Repro's? Did you escape? Or is that a cover story?"

"Ok, look. Clearly, Ryan doesn't know how to shut up. And clearly, you know I'm not at Repro's. But… I can't tell you who the fourth guy was. I expect you know the others?"

"Yeah, Harry, Three-o and Viper."

"Yep. I mean, really, I've said WAY too much, and I think I'm gonna pay for it when I hang up…" Sligo nodded.

"Well, they don't have to know you said anything…"

"Haha, bit late."

"Are they sitting right next to you?"

"One of them is."

"Crap."

"Yeah."

"I have to tell your mum. Or at least the cops!"

"No!" I yelled. Sligo raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean, call the cops, or tell my mum, and you'll seriously never see me again."

"Shit! It's that bad?"

"Worse."

"How's it worse than that?"

"Because even if you don't call the cops, after I hang up, you may never hear from me or see me again anyway."

"Oh! Cal! What are you going to do?"

"I can't do anything!"

"Ugh! Well, just tell me who the other guy is! Which one is next to you?"

"You know I can't say his name!"

"So it's a guy?"

"Winter!"

"Sorry! So who's next to you? When I said the names of the others, was it the first, second, or third?"

"None! It is the other one!" I heard the gun reload. Looking to Sligo, I saw that the gun was much closer to my head than before.

"Ok, ok! What was that sound? The cha-chick?"

"Um, it was a… eh-hem… it was a gun."

"Dang it Cal! What are you getting yourself into? Can the guy next to you hear what I'm saying?"

"Uh… no. Just what I am. Please, no more of these questions! I value my life!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. So… what do I tell your mum?"

"Tell her what I first told you. I'm at Repro's place. Say that I'm going camping later, with him and… Griff. In a few days, tell her I texted you, and the car's out of fuel, but I'll be fine, because Griff always packs extra food and water. Tell her I might be late home, but not to worry. Understand? My life depends on it." I could hear her crying in the background.

"Winter, please?"

"Oh Cal! Don't let them kill you! Please Cal! I love you!"

"Uh… I love you too, Winter. I'll do my best, ok? Please, don't cry, that's not what I want to remember you by."

"If you don't hang up, they won't shoot, right?"

"Um, I dunno…" I looked at Sligo. He signalled me to hang up.

"Please! Don't hang up!"

"Ok, I won't."

"Thank-you Cal." Sligo glared at me, realising I wasn't hanging up. He signalled me again, and I shook my head. He glared harder, and shot my hand.

"Fuck! Oh God!"

"Cal! What happened?"

"Shit! He shot my… hand!"

"No!"

"I have to… hang up! Sorry… Winter! Ahh!" I hung up, and shielded my hand, rocking back and forward.

"I warned you Cal!" I fell back on the bed, as Sligo went to my bag and ripped up one of my shirts. He brought over one of the shreds, and tied it tightly around my hand. My breaths were ragged and short. The pain in my hand was unbearable.

"Who told her? Huh? Who told Winter you were kidnapped?"

"R-R-Ryan. My b-brother. He… he was there. I said d-don't tell mu-mum, but he thought he c-could tell W-Winter."

"Does anyone else know? Did either of them tell anyone else?"

"I d-dunno. Might've told… Boges. I dunno."

"So you say your twin brother, Ryan, was there that night, and he told Winter? Who let him get away? If he knew something, he should have been caught or killed."

"H-Harry… let 'im go. He said don't call cops. Three-o told 'im to let 'im go. He said… let the m-mirror go, Viper was right, this… this is Cal."

"So Three-o told Harry to let Ryan go? When he clearly knew something?"

"Y-yes. So… so sore!" I winced at another sudden surge of pain.

"Three-o! Get down here!"

"Yeah boss? Holy hell! What happened?" he said, taking in my writhing body, clutching my hand.

"Winter knows! That's what happened!"

"Oh no! Why do you want me?"

"Because apparently you told Harry to let Cal's brother go."

"Oh, Cal! You are so dead!" He pulled out a gun as well, aiming at my head. But before he could fire, Sligo shot him in the shoulder!

"Ahh!" He screamed, dropping to the floor holding his shoulder.

"Well, if it hurts, you shouldn't have let him go. Now, looks like I can't trust you. Too bad!" He walked over to Three-o's squirming body, aimed the gun at his head, and fired. I almost threw up. Three-o is dead!

"Harry! Viper! Down here now!" The 2 thugs ran down the stairs, and stopped dead when they saw me and Three-o. Sligo bent down and picked up Three-o's gun, sliding it into his pocket.

"What happened, boss?" asked Viper.

"Well, Cal was on the phone to Winter, as planned, when apparently, she knows! So, I shot Cal and demanded answers. He said that Three-o told Harry to let Ryan, Cal's twin, go, but you can't let him go because he knows too much! So I called Three-o down, and when he heard the news, he threatened to shoot Cal. So I shot him in the shoulder, before shooting him in the head."

"Does that mean you're gonna shoot me too, boss?" asked Harry.

"Nah. I need you 2 to get rid of this body."

"Thank-you boss."

"Ok, let's get rid of this body before it starts to stink!" said Viper, grabbing Three-o's arms, as Harry grabbed his legs.

"So… how much does she know?" Sligo asked, as the other two disappeared with the body upstairs.

"S-she knows 'bout Three-o, V-Viper and H-Harry. Doesn't know you. Knows I was attacked, and put in car. Doesn't know where I am."

"Any authority figures know? Parents? Cops? Other trusted adults?"

"N-no. Said she tell mum or cops, but I said… no. I don't think she will. She knows you got… a gun. Ahh!" I screamed at another rush of pain.

"You think your brother will say anything to anyone else?"

"Maybe… maybe Boges. Hope Winter says to… keep quiet. M-my hand sore!"

"Haha, I know Cal. Would 'Boges' tell anyone?"

"Prob not. He my… best friend."

"Now, you still think you could trick her into capture?" he said, angling the gun at my head again.

"Prob yeah. She… she know I in danger. She would help me… if she can."

"Perfect!" He smiled, lowering the gun. I let out a pained breath.

"One… one more thing…"

"Yeah Cal?"

"D-don't… don't shoot her… please!"

"Haha, no promises!" He patted me on the shoulder, before getting up and leaving. He locked the cell door, leaving me writhing in pain on the blood-stained bed.

… 2 ½ hours later…

Finally the pain lessened, but I had no idea when Sligo would be back. I struggled to sit up, but I felt something underneath me that I hadn't noticed when I was rolling around. It was my phone! Sligo must've forgotten and left it here. I picked it up and dialled Winter, struggling with one hand.

"H-hello?"

"Winter?" I whispered.

"Cal!"

"Hey, I just wanted to ring you, I can tell you who it is, but I have to be quick. He could be back any minute."

"He left the phone with you?"

"Yeah… he must've forgotten to take it. You know, trying to get answers from me, and bandage my hand at the same time."

"Oh yeah, the gun. Are you ok?"

"It is so god damn sore."

"Aww. If I were there with you, I'd be kissing it better, haha. Anyway, who is it?"

"Vulkan Sligo."

"Oh god no! He's dead though… isn't he?"

"Apparently not. He said he got back to the tree and climbed out. He fled because the place was coming down, and he thought he heard sirens."

"Wow. Hey, I was thinking back over last year…"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't Three-o the guy who has locked you in a freezer, chased you down a stormwater drain, and locked you and Repro in his place?"

"Umm, sort of."

"What do you mean: 'sort of'?"

"Well, he isn't… but he _was_."

"What does that mean?"

"Sligo was upset that you knew what happened, so he asked me who let Ryan go. Of course, I told the truth, that Three-o told Harry to let him go, and Sligo shot him in the shoulder, after shooting me in the hand. Then he said: 'guess I can't trust you anymore. Too bad.' and he shot him in the head. Right here in front of me."

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah, well, I need to get out of here, fast! Or else he'll make me do something I really don't want to."

"What?"

"Turn you in." I heard hear take in a shocked breath.

"But you wouldn't… would you?"

"I can promise you I don't _want_ to… but I may not have a choice. He says he'll hook me up with a wire, watching me from a safe distance. If I say something out of line, or I try and run, he'll-"

"Shoot you." I shut up. That wasn't Winter… that was Sligo! I hadn't heard him come down the stairs.

"He'll what?" asked Winter. But I couldn't answer. I was frozen stiff with fear. He walked into the cell, and ordered me to hand over the phone.

"Cal? What will he do?" Sligo took the phone, and put it on speaker. "Cal! Answer me!"

"Haha, well, well, well! The answer was… Cal, finish for me?"

"Sh-shoot me."

"Spot on."


	3. Oh crap

**Ok, chap3 is up. Ps, disclaimer: I don't own Conspiracy 365, but I do own the 2 characters Harry and Viper, as well as my mind… well, I think I own that… :/**

Chapter 3 – Oh crap.

"He'll what?" asked Winter. But I couldn't answer. I was frozen stiff with fear. He walked into the cell, and ordered me to hand over the phone.

"Cal? What will he do?" Sligo took the phone, and put it on speaker. "Cal! Answer me!"

"Haha, well, well, well! The answer was… Cal, finish for me?"

"Sh-shoot me."

"Spot on."

"Sligo! What do you want with him?" But it was too late, Sligo had already hung up.

"So… thought you could call her and tell her everything? You thought wrong!" I flinched at his booming voice. "She isn't going to call the cops… is she?"

I didn't answer. I was paralysed by his deadly glare.

"Answer me Cal!"

"No, she won't. She knows it's you, she wouldn't even consider it… I hope."

"Yeah, you'd better hope so! I came down to get the phone, after realising I forgot it, but instead of finding you lying about in pain, with the phone on the edge of the bed, I find YOU talking on the phone to you _girlfriend_."

"How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"I heard you tell her you had to get out of here and fast, and then you told her my plans on capturing her!"

"Look, I'm really sorry, but I just can't let you take her!"

"Darn right you're sorry! Or at least you're gonna be!"

"No! Please no!" He reloaded the gun, aiming it at my face once more, but this time it wasn't going to be a threat. He meant this.

"Before I kill you… what more does she know?"

"She knows it's you, and that Three-o is dead! She knows about your plan to get her, but that's pretty much it!"

"She doesn't know where you are?"

"No."

"Good." He fixed his aim once more, smiled, and…

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"I can still help you!"

"How? She thinks I'm gonna kill you, that's what she's expecting!"

"Exactly!" He raised a curious eyebrow at me. "If she thinks I'm dead, she'll be so much happier when she sees me! She'd pretty much do anything I'd say!"

"How would I know you aren't lying again?"

"Again? I haven't lied to you yet!" He didn't look convinced. "You can take my phone, strap me up with a wire, and we can do your plan."

"She knows about that plan, idiot!"

"I know, which is why I'm not an idiot. She would think that because I told her the plan, and you heard me tell her, that you wouldn't do it. She'd think you'd come up with something better."

"And you think this will work?"

"I'm almost certain." He lowered the gun, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Suddenly he raised the gun again.

"But my god, if you're lying…" He shot the ceiling above my head, and bits of plaster rained down on me. "I promise you, you will never see Winter, your best friend, or your family ever again! Do you understand, Cal?"

"Yes, Sligo."

"Oh, one more thing… you call me 'boss' from now on." He smiled meanly at me, before getting up and leaving, this time with my phone in his pocket. As soon as he left, I flopped back down on the newly-stained-red bed, relieved he didn't kill me as planned, but worried for Winter. My hand continued to throb painfully, but I tried to ignore it.

I bent down and struggled with the ropes at my feet, but they were too tight, and it was too hard with one hand. Eventually, I gave up, and awkwardly climbed off the bed. I slid toward where my bag was lying in the corner, and propped myself up against the wall. I began the mad search for something to cure my boredom, and was relieved to find my Nintendo DS that Boges returned to me the other day.

And yet mum scolds me for not emptying my bag regularly! I began with playing Mario Cart, and within an hour and a half, I was pretty good at playing one-handed. But by then I was starving, and couldn't think straight enough to play properly.

"Sligo! I mean… Hey Boss!" I never thought I'd call him to me, but desperate hunger pains calls for desperate measures! Plus, I was pretty sure I had lost a lot of blood, and was a bit light-headed. I heard footsteps descending the stairs, and I returned my Nintendo DS to its original position in my bag.

"What now, Cal?"

"Umm, I was wondering if I could get something to eat… and maybe go to the bathroom?"

"Uhh… I guess so… but no tricks!"

"Yes boss." He unlocked the door and came up to me, cutting the ropes from my ankles with his knife. I got a good look at it. It had a black handle, with a silver and red flaming skull and cross-bones at the end of it. The blade was silver, but it had a red tint to it, as if it had been used for something other than cutting ropes…

"Nice blade," I said, nodding in the direction of it as Sligo helped me stand.

"Just don't make me use it," he warned.

"I don't intend to." He grabbed my good arm, the one that hadn't been shot, and led me out of the cell and up the stairs. He led me toward a closed door, and pushed it open.

"Bathroom. Knock when you're done." He shoved me inside, and then locked the door from the outside. I looked around. There were 2 windows at the far side, but they were up high, near the roof, too small for me, and were barred shut. I used the toilet, and as I was washing my hands, I took a peek at the bullet wound.

It was bloody and gross, so I washed it off, and re-bandaged it. I flushed the toilet, and before I knew it, the door swung open, and Sligo grabbed my arm again, leading me somewhere else within the house.

"What took you so long in there?"

"I was washing out my hand. Sorry." He pulled me into another room. It was a massive kitchen and dining room, which lead into the master living room. I took it all in, whistling appreciatively. I saw Harry and Viper sitting on Sligo's expensive leather couch, eating chips and dip, drinking beer, watching a show I didn't recognise on a massive plasma screen TV.

"Haha, like it?" asked Sligo.

"Beats my place!" I said. Viper and Harry turned at the sound of my voice, but because Sligo had a firm grip on my arm, they were distracted by an explosion on the screen.

"How 'bout a deal, Cal?"

"What sort of deal?"

"You help me out with my Winter problem, and I'll let you stay up here, with us three?"

"Umm, yeah ok," I said. I figured that if I was gonna get stuck turning Winter in anyway, I may as well get something for it.

"Alrighty then. Here's you dinner for tonight, and tomorrow night you can stay up here." He passed me a loaf of bread, before leading me back downstairs. I didn't really care what I was given to eat, as long as it was edible, and not past its use-by date. This bread at least _looked_fresh, and I hoped it was.

Back in the cell felt weird, especially after seeing the rest of the house. But I didn't mind, because I just thought of tomorrow night, when I'd get to sleep in a clean bed, with access to a shower and toilet. But it didn't take me long to realise the cost. Winter would hate me! She'd never forgive me!

Then I started wondering what Sligo had in plan for her, and felt even worse. But I had a reason for my actions. My own life was at stake.

After polishing off the entire loaf of bread, I lay down to try and get some sleep.

… 8:25am…

"Get up Cal! Today's the big day!" I groaned and rolled over, straight onto my injured hand. I sat up straight, swearing at the pain. I tried to shake it off, as Sligo handed me a small black box, and some electrical tape.

"What's this?"

"That's the wire you'll be wearing. I'll help you get it on. Shirt off!" I struggled out of my shirt, as Sligo taped the wire to my back, just below my neck.

"Won't she be able to see it boss?"

"Not if you're wearing this jacket!" He held up a brand new leather jacket, and helped me get it on.

"Why, you're being exceptionally nice today… what's going on?"

"You're gonna catch that stupid Winter Frey for me, that's what. Now, is there a certain path she takes? A morning walk? Or did she make that up with me so she could sneak out?"

"No, she has a morning walk."

"Anywhere near the clock tower?

"Yeah, she walks right by it. Why?"

"Because that will be where you'll get her, ok? Pretend you've been running, and you ran away from me. When we get there, I'll wet you with a water bottle; make it look like you're sweating."

"Ok."

"Any questions before we hit the road?"

"Yeah, just one. Where will you be watching from?"

"That isn't important, what _is_ important, is that you don't mess up, ok? Because otherwise I WILL shoot you. Understood?"

"Yes boss."

"Haha, looks like you've already got the hang of calling me boss, too!"

"I just… uh, didn't like being shot that first time."

"Good. Means you'll be less likely to stuff up."

"Do I seriously have to go through with this?"

"No…" he said, reloading his gun. "Why, are you having second thoughts?"

"No, never mind." I took in a long, sad breath. "Please promise me one thing?"

"What's that?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow at me.

"Don't shoot her."

"Haha… no promises. C'mon, let's get to work, hey? Before we miss our chance."

"Sure thing boss." I may sound like this was no big deal, but inside, I was screaming at myself. But I couldn't back down now. The only this worse than Sligo shooting me and killing me, other than turning Winter in and her hating me, was him shooting me and _not_ killing me, leaving me in excruciating pain. Plus, even if I did resist, and take the bullet, I knew he'd find a way to get her anyway.

"Good, come with me."

"Wait. I should take my bag, I left with it, I should return with it." Sligo thought about this for a minute, before nodding.

"Ok, but it has to be empty, not even your phone. I'm not so sure what you're up to…"

"I'm not 'up to' anything. I was just trying to make it seem more believable. Plus, Winter gave it to me for my birthday, and she'd be happy if I returned with it safely. I don't care whether it's full or empty."

"Ok then." He upturned my bag, and my things landed in a scattered pile. "Here." He threw it back to me and I caught it. I zipped it up, swinging it over my shoulder.

"It'll also hide the wire a bit better."

"Good idea Cal. Maybe you aren't so stupid after all…"

"Hey! Never judge a guy before you get to know him!" I joked, trying to take my mind off the unbearable task ahead.

"You know, if this goes well, we would make a pretty good team, you and I."

"You think so?" I asked, wondering what angle he was working from, or if he was serious.

"Yeah, with your brains, and my ability to get whatever I want, as well as having muscle-packed thugs at my disposal, we're pretty much unstoppable. Except for the cops. Then it's every crim for himself!"

"I don't think the other guys would like you calling them 'thugs', nor saying they're at your 'disposal'."

"Yeah, but they'll never know… understood?"

"Yes Sir!" I said, saluting him. He laughed, and it felt good knowing he was happy. Him being in a good mood means less likely for the use of guns…

"C'mon, time to go." He grabbed my arm, pushing me out of the cell in front of him.

"Wow, you're very trusting."

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"Well, it's not like you're gripping me tight, not at all even, and my wrists aren't bound, my feet aren't tied."

"What do I have to worry? Your attitude is exceptional lately, since I shot you, and threatened your death. Plus, if you do anything out of line…" He whipped out his gun, shoving it into my side. "Bang!" He laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

We got outside, and as I got ready to hop in the back seat, between Viper and Harry, Sligo grabbed my arm.

"Front seat's reserved for you, Cal."

"Oh, thanks boss."

"'Boss'? Haha! Sucking up there are ya Cal?" said Viper, laughing.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't be so judgemental, just 'coz you never thought of it!" He shut up immediately, and glared at me instead. Raising an eyebrow mockingly at him, he whipped out a gun.

But before he even had time to aim, Sligo whipped out his own gun and shot Viper's away from him. My eyes went wide, and my mouth dropped open. Viper was staring at his empty hand in disbelief, and Harry pretended he saw nothing.

"It's all about speed and accuracy," said Sligo, blowing the 'smoke' from the barrel of his gun like in the movies.


	4. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: blah blah, you know the drill. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 – Betrayal?

"It's all about speed and accuracy," said Sligo, blowing the 'smoke' from the barrel of his gun like in the movies.

We all climbed into the car, and it felt weird to be in the front seat, without restraints. Especially given I was in the custody of Vulkan Sligo.

About 15 minutes later, we reached our destination. Sligo and I hopped out of the car, and he spun me around to switch on the wire. He nodded at me to test it out.

"Testing, testing? We have you surrounded! Over." Sligo laughed, and nodded to say he heard it loud and clear.

"Take this," he said, passing to me what looked like an ear plug.

"What is it?"

"Headset. If I have to, I can tell you something, and only you will hear it. Now, time to make you sweaty…" He grabbed out a water bottle, and poured some over my head, underarms, and lower back, so it looked like I'd run a mile.

"How… how do I look?" I asked, trying to sound out of breath.

"Pretty… stinky! But make your breaths quicker, more irregular."

"How's… this?" I said, doing as he told me.

"Much better. Find a good spot, I'll be watching." He nodded to Harry and Viper, and they took off in the car, ready to strike if necessary. Then, he nodded to me, and we both went our separate ways. I felt so much like bolting and forgetting all about this, but Sligo was watching and listening. I couldn't get away.

About 5 minutes later, my earpiece came to life.

"On her way, heading straight for you. Looks tired, will probably sit."

"Got it." I let my breathing become ragged, and tried to make my face look red and hot from a long-distance run. I heard sniffling from behind me, and I turned to see Winter, with her puffy, red eyes.

"Ryan? I thought you were hanging back with your mum and the Gabster. What are you doing here?"

"You never could hide the fact you've been crying." At first she was surprised at my comment, but realisation dawned on her quickly as she stared at my red, 'sweating' face.

"Cal! How'd you get out? I thought he killed you! I'm so happy to see you again! Come on; let's go straight to the cops!"

"No, wait!"

"What is it?"

"He, um, might be watching the police station, or my home. He was pretty mad at my escape…"

"Yeah, but if he were chasing you, he'd find you here. It isn't a very good hiding spot."

"Says you. I have the feeling you came here to cry…" She blushed, and I couldn't help but smile at the way her cheeks turned a rosy red.

"Oh my god Cal! Your hand!" I looked down at my hand, bandaged in my shredded shirt, I realised some of the blood had soaked through, creating a large, dark patch on the material.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that."

"You almost forgot? Almost forgot you were shot?"

"Please, keep your voice down,"

"Why?" she asked, a confused expression took over her face.

"In case Sligo's here somewhere, and he recognises your voice."

"Ok, ok. Can I… see your hand?" I bit my lip, hoping neither of us would scream in disgust, and began undoing the knot.

"Holy… Cal, this is serious! He really did get you. It must've really hurt."

"It, uh, it did."

"Here, you need some clean cloth." She pulled out a spare shirt, and ripped it into shreds. I recognised it; it was one of her favourites. She ripped her favourite shirt… for me. And she has no idea what I'm about to do. I felt hot tears spring to my eyes.

"Cal? Are you ok? Am I hurting you?" she asked, as she finished the new bandage. She cupped her hand under my chin, forcing me to look at her worried face.

"N-no. It's fine, I'm sorry." I wiped my eyes with my good hand, and she lift the fingers from my sore hand to her mouth, kissing them gently.

"What's wrong Cal?"

"I need you to remember 2 things, Winter."

"Yes? Anything, I'll remember!"

"First… I love you."

"I love you too. But-"

"Second…" The black 4-wheel-drive sped in and came to a screeching stop in front of us. "I'm so sorry."

Harry and Viper jumped out, and Harry grabbed Winter by the arm roughly. She cried out, and I just cried.

"Cal! Who are these guys?"

"Umm, this is Harry, and Viper."

"Cal! What's going on? Why are they here?" She suddenly stopped squirming and crying. I didn't bother turn around. Sligo grabbed the wire from the back of my neck, yanking it off without a care for how much it hurt me. I cringed, but kept quiet. He held his hand out to me, and I pulled out the earpiece, placing it in his palm.

Winter just stared, clearly horrified by my reaction to the encounter. I cast my gaze downwards, too ashamed to look at her.

"Cal?" she said, her voice softer now. "What's going on? What did he pull from your back?"

"I was wearing a wire. I'm so sorry. Please, remember."

"It seems I've already forgotten." I felt like someone just kicked me in the gut.

"Alright, in the car. This place is too crowded," said Sligo, ushering Winter and the older guys into the back. He nodded to me, and I got in the front seat.

I risked a glance back, and saw her crying, while Harry and Viper held guns to her sides.

"You did good Cal," said Sligo.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No regrets?"

"Of course I have regrets. But you know I wouldn't change anything."

"Touché." I leaned into the window, out at the passing horizon.

"Sligo?" He raised an eyebrow. "When we get back, may I speak to Winter?"

"Guess so. But I'm not giving you the keys, if that's what you mean…?"

"No. Don't need 'em."

About 10 minutes later, we were black at Sligo's place. He led Winter and I down to the cell blocks, and he unlocked the door to the first one, the one I had stayed in. we both walked in, and Sligo seemed surprised at my willingness to enter. He must've expected me to want to wait on the outside.

"Half an hour?" I asked him.

"Ok. Don't kill each other."

"No promises," muttered Winter. Sligo just smiled, locking the door.

"Winter?" I said, as soon as he had gone.

"How could you?"

"Winter, please."

"No! You lied! You said you escaped, yet you were wearing a wire! How could you? I bet that wound is fake!"

"It's not, I swear!" She looked around the room, noticing the large, dark, wet patch on the floor in the centre.

"What's this?"

"All that's left of Three-o." She looked grossed out, and noticed a few of the bullet marks in the floor, and the one in the ceiling.

"And these?"

"Sligo's warning shots. A few were a bit too close for comfort."

"And the bed?"

"Told you the wound was real. That's where it happened."

"Eew! Looks like you turned our new room into a real pigsty!"

"Look! So far, you've had it easy! I was dragged off the street, kicking and screaming, shown to my worst nightmare, stuck in a choke hold, _thrown_ into the car, hands and feet tied, dumped in a jail-like room, told to lie to you, shot in the hand, watched a death, and then forced to betray the one I love most. Then watched… as she turned her back to me, possibly never forgiving."

"Yeah, sure. Why didn't you run? You had open ground, crowds to hide in. Why?"

"Because he was watching! I knew it was true, and not just to make me feel uneasy, because before we saw each other, he told me you were heading my way. He had a gun. It was aimed at my head the entire time. Remember yesterday? When I told you his plan?"

"Yeah?"

"That's what it was. I was wearing a wire. If I said anything wrong, he'd shoot me from his hiding spot. He was either close enough to see really well, or he had binoculars, so if I looked like I was about to run, he would-"

"Shoot you."

"Yeah."

"But you're fast! I bet if you had just shot out of there, he wouldn't have been able to get you!" I shook my head.

"No! You haven't seen just how fast he is with that gun!"

"Oh yeah? How fast is he?"

"Before we left to… get you… Viper and I were mucking around. I was sort of stalling, hoping you'd get there and leave before we did. Anyway, Viper took out his gun, still joking around, and Sligo decided to muck around too. Before Viper had time to take aim, Sligo had taken out his gun and shot Viper's out of his hand. No one saw it coming. He said: 'it's all about speed and accuracy'."

"Whatever. I still can't believe you turned me in."

"Winter, look, I understand your feelings about this, but hear me out. I had to do it. Not just because of the risk of my life, but yours too. If I didn't lead you in calmly, Sligo would have used force. I didn't want you to get hurt…" I heard Sligo stop by the door.

"How touching! Ready Cal?"

"One minute, boss."

"Boss? Cal! You ARE working for him!"

"No, Winter! Please listen! I'm doing it for you! I know you doubt it, and I can understand that, but please, _remember_."

"Remember this, Cal. We're done. I never want to speak to you again!" I reached forward to comfort her, but Sligo had come up behind me, and he led me out.

"Hey boss?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please give her a different room? That one is stained with blood. Mine and Three-o's."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." He pulled her out of the blood-stained cell, and into the one across from it.

"Hey Winter?"

"What, Sligo?"

"Wanna hear something funny?"

"Not in the mood."

"Too bad. You know when I told Cal that he could help me bring you in, or I could shoot his brains out, he actually took time to consider it? And yet you're turning him away… tsk, tsk, tsk." Winter looked at me, her eyes wondering if that were true. I stared at the ground, before feeling a cold, heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Come on son. Let's get you a room organised!"

"Yes boss." As we walked upstairs, I took a peek at the front door.

"Haha, no way, Cal! That door is quintuple-locked! That means locked in five different ways. All windows are locked and barred shut. If they weren't, I wouldn't have let you stay up here."

"Ok."

"Hey, what happened to your funny mood, from earlier? You're not having second thoughts on things… are you?"

"Huh? No, I was just thinking about Winter. She hates me now."

"Yeah, no kidding! Get used to it, you don't keep your old friends when you're a crim."

"Wait, do you mean-"

"Welcome to the big leagues!" I heard Harry hooting, and Viper clapping in the direction of the TV.

"Yo, boss! Movie starts in five!"

"Awesome, be right there. Hey Cal, could you give me a hand with the chips and dip?"

"Sure thing." Sligo grabbed the dip from the fridge, and I got the packet of chips out. He grabbed out a large bowl, and split the packet open with his knife, pouring the chips in.

"Don't worry, I do wash it."

"Huh? Oh, that's good!"

"Haha, grab the dip, I think the movie's starting."

"Ok." I grabbed the dip, and Sligo grabbed the chips. Together, we walked toward the leather couch and giant TV.

"Ok, Cal, this is your first time eating in my living room, spill crumbs or dip, and you won't be _living_. Is that clear?"

"Very." The opening credits of the movie started, and I had a thought. "Sligo?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I take some chips to my room? I want to start setting up."

"Umm, I guess so. But again… no crumbs!"

"It'll be like the chips were never in there!"

"Ok then, grab a plate from the second cupboard, then no interrupting us."

"Thanks boss." I jogged back to the kitchen and grabbed a plate. Then, a walked back to the couch and grabbed a few handfuls of chips. I walked down the hall, toward my room, but instead of going in, I passed it, and went downstairs, where Winter was.

"Who's there?" she said. She sounded like she'd been crying again.

"It's me."

"Go away 'me'."

"I brought you food. Could we talk?"

"What food?"

"Corn chips. Probably the best thing you could get. I only got a loaf of bread."

"If you got bread, why are they giving me corn chips?"

"Umm, they aren't. I am. You aren't supposed to get any. They think I'm eating them in my room."

"You stole food and lied to them?"

"Haha, yeah. Guess I'm not such a '_good__boy_' now, hey?"

"I'll say." She got up off the bed and came to sit by the bars. I sat down with her, and passed her the plate.

"Hey! Save me some!" I laughed, as she grabbed a handful and shoved it into her mouth.

"Cal, I'm sorry. I just don't know how I can trust you! You seem to be associated closely with Sligo, but you deny working with him, even though you call him boss."

"It's ok. Remember when I was first on the run, and I met you? I didn't know if I could trust you either. Now it looks like we're seeing it from each others eyes. But I don't _want_ to call him boss. He wants me to, and if I can stay on his… well I can't say 'good' side… but his better side, he can stay happy, and we can hopefully avoid the gun. I don't want you to go through this pain." I cast my gaze over my injured hand.

"Cal?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I remember now." I looked back up to her smiling face. "But in the car…"

"Yeah?"

"You said you had regrets, but you wouldn't change a thing. Why?"

"Because changing even one thing that happened, would lead to someone getting hurt. I'd do anything to avoid having you shot. Even if it means taking the bullet myself."

"Cal, no. You can't do that!"

"No, you can't be shot. I won't let it happen."

"Aww, how sweet! The little love-birds sharing a snack and a heart-felt complement!"

"Sligo! No, it's not what it looks like!" I could see that he didn't have his gun or knife with him, just an apple, banana, and an orange. He threw them at Winter and she screamed, dodging them. He kicked what was left of the chips on the plate into the far wall, and the plate smashed, sending bits of chips and glass flying.

"You lied, Cal! You came down here to your _girlfriend_! Not in your room to 'set up'!" I attempted to crawl backwards, but I forgot about my sore hand. I put too much pressure on it, and fell to the ground, writhing in pain once more.

"Please! Sligo don't kill him!" cried Winter.

"No, I said I'd take a bullet for you, don't drag yourself into this!"

"A bullet, eh?"

"No! Sligo don't!" Winter had tears streaming down her face. He came up to me, grabbing my sore wrist and yanking me up. I cried out in pain, but he didn't care. He led me into the blood-stained cell, and placed me against one of the walls. He brought his fist back, and I tried to get away, but his other hand was on my chest, holding me in place. He swung forward, punching me across the face, in the cheek and lower jaw, knocking my head sideways.

Instantly, I tasted blood. I spat it out, and Winter screamed some more. Once more his fist went back, this time lower. When he swung forward again, he got me in the gut. I wheezed and dropped to my knees. He whacked me over the back of the head, then shoved me to the ground.

Bleeding and in horrendous pain, I refused to give up. Using just one hand, I tried getting up. But before I could get off the ground, he kicked me in the gut and I went down again.

I could no longer hear Winter's screams. Everything was blurry… fuzzy… I was looking down a foggy tunnel…

Through my dazed consciousness, I could sort of see Sligo finally leaving, and Winter, with her arms outstretched to me. Crying out what I guessed was my name. I couldn't just sit here! Trying hard not to vomit, I struggled to get up once more, blinking hard and shaking the dizziness out of my head. I spat out more blood, and slid backwards, leaning against the wall. I could see and hear again, but I was too weak, in too much pain, to do anything but sit there.

Rolling up my shirt, I could already see two huge, purple bruises, covering most of my stomach. I slid my shirt back down. If I could choose being locked in a small room with Sligo, or a lion, I'd choose the lion. Even if Sligo had no weapons, and his hands were tied behind his back.


	5. It hurts!

Chapter 5 – It hurts!

Rolling up my shirt, I could already see two huge, purple bruises, covering most of my stomach. I slid my shirt back down. If I could choose being locked in a small room with Sligo, or a lion, I'd choose the lion. Even if Sligo had no weapons, and his hands were tied behind his back.

I put the pain as far aside as I could. I had to get out! I began crawling toward the door, but just as I made it, Sligo stepped on my sore hand.

"Ahh!" I screamed. He bent down and grabbed me by the neck; lifting me and carrying me back inside. Things were going fuzzy again fast! I didn't have the strength to fight; I could feel myself going limp.

Suddenly he dropped me, and the oxygen flooded back into my brain. He grabbed my shirt, lifting me up again. He pressed into my chest, holding me still. Then I heard what Winter was saying.

"Gun! He's got a gun! Cal! No, Cal!" He held up the gun to my head, then stopped.

"Nah, I'm not gonna kill you. I much rather you suffer." He grabbed my good hand, pressing it against the wall, and placed the barrel of the gun into my palm. I looked away, and Winter screamed. I heard a bang, felt horrendous pain, then fell unconscious…

…

I woke up in a daze. I rolled over, realising I was on the bed. I tasted blood, so I spat it out over the edge. I used my good hand to try and prop myself up, but was stopped short by searing pain.

"Ahh!" I cried. Looking down, I saw that both hands were bandaged, and then I remembered being kicked, punched and shot. That would explain the blood.

"Cal?"

"W-Winter?" I stuttered, my voice raspy.

"Oh Cal! Thank god you're up! I was so worried when I saw the blood, and then you fainted and wouldn't get up." I heard her crying. "Sligo bandaged your hand, and dumped you roughly on the bed. There was blood everywhere!"

I heard voices coming down the stairs, so I struggled to sit up. Looking at Winter, I saw her face was pale, and wet from tears.

"He-he didn't… sh-shoot you… did 'e?"

"No."

"P-punch… ki-kick?"

"No. Just you."

"G-good. You c-can't get 'urt. Ahh!" I cried out again, the pain coming back in a rush. I fell back down on the bed. Sligo came down, and unlocked the door.

"Hello, Prince Bloody!" he said, in a mocking tone.

"Ef… you."

"Aww, how nice manners you've got! Back at ya!" I tried glaring at him, but it didn't work.

"What y-you want… Sligo?"

"I heard your screams, and wanted to see you… make sure you were in serious pain." He grinned meanly.

"W-why you… d-do this?"

"I told you, I wanted revenge. I figured I could blackmail you into capturing Winter for me, and then it would just me a matter of time before you did something stupid. Then, I could punch, kick and shoot you, saying I had a good reason."

"Y-you… lied."

"Yeah. Get used to it!"

"C-crawl into a hole and… die… y-you big fat… JERK!"

"Aww, thanks!"

"If… if I could use my hands… I'd… punch you r-right now!"

"What, you mean like this?" He punched me in the face again, and I spat out more blood. "Or more like this?" He punched me in the gut. I just lay there, barely breathing.

"Sligo, please! Just leave him alone!" cried Winter.

"Yeah, you're right. I should stay away from him!" He picked me up, and threw me across the room. I whacked my head on the metal bars, and almost lost consciousness again. He jogged over to me and threw me back, onto the bed again. I bounced, and landed on the other side of it, hitting the floor hard.

"Sligo! Leave him alone!"

"Sure." I saw him walk out of my cell, and into hers! She screamed, and I mustered up all my strength.

"Sligo! Over here! I'm still breathing!" I yelled. He was holding Winter by the shirt, looking at me.

"No, Cal! You're not strong enough for that!"

"The girl's right dude. You look UG-LY!" I struggled to my feet, and staggered to the open door.

"Look. I can still walk! Leave her alone, take me instead!" He laughed, and put her down. He came up to me, looking me straight in the eye. He put his hand on my unstable shoulder, and pushed me over. I hit the ground… hard.

As he walked back toward Winter, I stood up again, taking a few steps toward him.

"Cal, no! He'll kill you!" Sligo turned to see me staggering toward him again. Once more, he pushed me over with no effort. When I hit the floor this time, I whacked my head. I rolled to the side a bit, spitting out blood, before getting up once more. I walked forward, almost inside Winter's cell.

"You just don't know when to quit!" This time, rather than pushing me over, he picked me up and threw me to the back wall of her cell.

This time, I couldn't get up. Sligo laughed, before leaving and locking the door. Winter came running to my side, helping me roll onto my back. I smiled up at her, and she cringed, obviously because I was covered in bruises and blood.

"Cal, are you ok?" She sounded worried.

"I'm… I'm smile, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you're smiling, but why? Are you hurt?" I spat out more blood, careful not to get it on her.

"Yeah… I hurt bad. But… happy."

"Why are you happy?"

"He… he leave you 'lone. And… I in here… with you." I looked down at my hands groggily.

"Cal, you need to rest! I'll grab you a pillow."

…

I don't remember getting the pillow. I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light.

"Winter?"

"Cal! Oh my god! You're up! You're alive!"

"I am? Well… we better fix that!"

"You didn't wake up at all yesterday… or the day before."

"Hey Winter?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a headache." She smiled, making me smile.

"I guessed you would."

"What happened? I don't remember."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh, being thrown at the bed. No, the wall… I don't know."

"Ok. Sligo grabbed you and threw you at the bars."

"Then?"

"Then, threw you at the bed. You bounced right off. Then he came to my cell, and you stood up, yelling at him that you were still breathing…"

"I did? Why?"

"I dunno! Maybe you were trying to get him away from me. Anyway, then you said you could still walk, and you barely made it to your open door. He left me here, and pushed you to the ground without even trying, and came back to me."

"Wow! I didn't think I'd have been able to walk after all that the other day!"

"Neither, and you weren't able to before. I don't know where that extra strength came from!"

"I walked after hearing you scream, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"That's it. I was worried for you, and determined to help you."

"Oh… wow! Anyway, even after being pushed down again, you stood up… again! You walked closer to me, and he went to you and pushed you down again. This time you hit your head… hard."

"Explains the headache."

"Yeah, well amazingly, you still got up again!"

"Holy!"

"Then Sligo picked you up, and threw you at this wall. You whacked your head again… but didn't get up…"

"Then I blacked out?"

"No."

"No?"

"Then, I ran over to you, rolling you onto your back, as Sligo left, locking us in. What was really weird was that you were smiling. You said everything hurt really bad, but you were happy."

"Why was I happy?"

"You said it was because he left me alone, and you ended up in here, with me. You looked down at your hands, as if you'd never seen them before, while I was getting you a pillow. You said something about a plan working, then you started shivering like crazy! I had no idea what was happening… That's when you blacked out, and didn't get up for two days."

"Whoa. I must be crazy, huh?" I laughed, but Winter was crying.

"I thought you were dead, Cal!" I cupped my hand under her chin, but it hurt like hell, so I stopped.

"But I'm not. I'm here now. I must've just gone into a shock-induced sleep. I would have been tired, too. And extra groggy from the loss of blood."

"Ok. Here, I'll help you onto my bed." She put her arm around my waist and started to lift, but I recoiled in pain. She put me back down gently.

"What is it?" she asked, searching my face for clues. I lifted my shirt for her to see, and he took in a horrified breath. Looking down myself, I saw that my entire stomach was a deep purple/blue, with some black. I put my shirt back down, and lifted an arm.

"Here, you can help this way." She bent down, and I hooked my arm over her shoulders, making sure not to whack my hand on anything. Slowly, we stood together, and she helped me as I stumbled to the bed. She let me go as I sat down, looking around the room.

It was pretty much the mirror version of mine, but without quite as much blood. Well, except for where I had slept for the past two days.

"Hey Winter? You said something about me muttering about a plan working?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I remember my plan."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Quite simple really. My plan was to get locked in here with you, instead of on my own."

"But why?"

"Because, I wouldn't be able to stand on my own, or move at all. I would have just collapsed next to my own bed, and be stuck there. My plan was to be closer to you, so we weren't lonely, and we could help each other."

"You mean so I could help you," she said, laughing.

"You know what Sligo did with my stuff?"

"Yeah, he dumped them in here, so I put them out of the way, under the bed."

"Awesome. Grab the pile and look through it." She did as I said, and her hands came across the DS as I hoped. "Now you don't have to put up with boredom."

"But what about you?"

"I won't be bored, I have too many aches and pains to take care of. FUN!" She laughed at my not-funny joke, trying to make me feel better. "Besides, I can't do much without hands anyway."

Suddenly we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Winter hid the DS in the pile of stuff under the bed, and sat next to me.

"He came down twice each day for the past two days, once to check if you had gotten up, and then did the same again, but bringing me food as well," she whispered.

"Ah! If it isn't the _blood-master_!" said Sligo. "Have a nice nap?"

"Quite splendid, thank-you, your horridness!" I said, in my best English accent. **(A/N:****no****offence****to****people****from****England)** I could tell Winter was trying not to laugh.

"Winter, to the back of your cell, Cal… come here." Winter got up and walked to the back, but I couldn't move.

"Cal! I said, COME HERE!"

"I know what you said, I can't move!"

"Then how did you get to the bed? Just yesterday you were over there, on the floor!"

"I helped him," said Winter.

"Ok, fine! I'll come in and get him. But if either of you move, I'll shoot… you!" he said, pointing the gun at Winter.

"Don't worry Sligo, I can't move."

"Hmm, ok, then I'll shoot Cal. Winter, if you love Cal, you'll stay still, and stay quiet, got it?"

"Yes Sligo." He opened the door, walked through, then re-locked it, eyes darting from me to Winter, and back again, keeping the gun steadily pointed at me. Suddenly, a fly buzzed past his face, and annoyed, he waited 'till it landed on the wall, before shooting it!

"You were right Cal, he IS fast with that gun!" said Winter, eyes wide with surprise. Sligo glared at her, and she shut her mouth. He walked forward to me, and sat on the bed next to me.

"Winter, slowly walk toward the far corner, away from the door, and away from us, then sit down." She did as he said. "Now, Cal, where do you hurt?"

"Face, hands, neck, and gut. I also have a massive headache, and probably a concussion."

"Ok, I can see most of the bruising you listed, but how bad is the gut?" I pulled up my shirt and he swore. "Jeez I'm good!"

"I'll say. Winter said I was unconscious for two days straight!"

"Haha, yeah. Is it sore to touch?" He poked my sides with the barrel of the gun lightly, and I recoiled in pain again.

"Yeah, VERY sensitive," I said.

"Good." He picked me up like a plank of wood, his arm digging into my bruises.

"Ahh! Stop! Please, stop!" I cried.

"What? I'm just picking you up!"

"You're… hurting… me!" He leant in close and whispered into my ear.

"That's the point."

"Why?" I croaked.

"Because from now on, I'll be giving you a daily beating!"

"No! Please don't!" He carried me into the blood-stained cell, locking both it, and the one Winter was in. He put me down on the bed.

"Ok Cal. I have a deal with you. Each day, I will come down, and give _one_of you a beating. That way, if you feel you can't take any more, you can let Winter take over for a day. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like you're just trying to get me to give you permission to beat up Winter. No deal."

"Suit yourself." He yanked me off the bed, and slammed me into the wall. He pulled his fist back, but before he could punch, Viper ran downstairs.

"Boss! Emergency!"

"Ugh! Fine, YOU take over." Sligo dropped me and started walking off, but as soon as I let out the breath I was holding, he ran back and kicked me in the gut.

Viper walked over to me, as Sligo disappeared. I braced myself, but rather than kick or punch me, he gently lift me to my feet.

"Look, kid, I know Sligo wants me to beat you up, but he doesn't realise what's going on up there."

"Who's there?" I asked.

"You heard of Murray Durham?"

"Yeah?"

"It's his old bodyguards." I felt myself smile, even though it hurt like hell. "What're you so happy about?"

"Murray Durham left his bodyguards to me and my family."

"So they're _your_ bodyguards?"

"You bet your sorry ass they are!" I said, smiling some more. Viper grabbed a fistful of my shirt in his hand, and slammed me against the wall.

"Shut up, Ormond!" I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, but Viper kept his grip on my shirt. Slowly, he pulled out a gun, aiming at my head, watching the stairs.

Suddenly, Ezekiel jumped out from behind the wall, followed closely by Scottie, Ryan, and even Boges. Ezekiel and Scottie both had guns, that were aimed at Viper, who had a gun aimed at me. Then, Harry was added to the mix, pouncing on Ryan.

"Harry! Let my brother go!" I screamed, ignoring the gunman threatening me.

"Holy shit Cal!" said Ryan. "What happened?"

"Sligo."

"Vulkan Sligo? Was that the fourth?"

"Ha, yeah."

"Shut it Ormond!" Viper took a step back, letting me fall forward a bit, before kneeing me in the gut.

"Shit! What is it with criminals and attacking the guts?" I cried.

"Look, I don't know your name, but you have to back off! Let Cal go, then step away from him, to the other side of the room!" said Ezekiel.

"Name's Viper, and no problem-o dude!" He dropped me on the floor, and backed up to the far corner, holding up his hands in an easy surrender. Ezekiel eyed him suspiciously, as he opened the door to the cell. It mustn't have been locked like I thought.

"Cal! Are you hurt?" he asked, rushing over to kneel by my side.

"Oh no, these bruises and cuts are fake, and I'm just lying here because I'm lazy. Of course I'm hurt! I can't move!" He bent down to pick me up around the waist, but I cried out in pain. He slid up my shirt and swore.

"What is it, Ezekiel?" asked Scottie. Ezekiel moved to the side, keeping my shirt held up, and I heard the others in the room swear, even Harry, who was still holding Ryan.

"Harry, let my brother go!" I repeated. Scottie aimed at Harry, who was aiming at Ryan. Suddenly, I heard a loud 'thunk' as Harry dropped to the ground. Then I saw Winter, who had been standing behind him out of site, and was smiling, holding up the stool from her room.

"Where's Sligo?" she asked, reminding me we hadn't seen him since ordering Viper to wail on me.

"I didn't see him, I thought he must be out," said Ezekiel, deepening my fears further. He bent down again, this time picking me up by my legs and upper back, avoiding all of my bruises. He held out his gun to Ryan, who took it eagerly.

"Look, if you don't know where Sligo is, we'd better get out of here, fast!" said Winter.

"I agree. He was here just before you guys showed up. Viper came down to say there was trouble, and he went upstairs. Next thing I know, is you guys are running down to my rescue," I said.

"Uh, Cal? Not to change the subject, but whose blood is all this?" asked Boges, speaking up for the first time since getting here.

"Well… everything except that large puddle… is mine. That's Three-o's. Sligo shot him… killed him."

"Yep! Proud of it, too!" We all turned to see Sligo standing at the base of the stairs. We had all been focussed on the blood-splattered walls, and my injuries, that we hadn't seen him come in and take aim on Ryan.

"Sligo, you're out-numbered, drop your weapon!" said Ezekiel, as Scottie and Ryan took aim on Sligo. Sligo shot the guns out of their hands before they knew what was happening.

"I may be out-numbered, but my chances of winning this fight aren't. Now, big guy holding Cal, put him down, and enter the cell on your left. The one you got him from. Refuse, and I'll shoot him." Hesitantly, Ezekiel put me down, letting me stand on my own, and he walked in. Winter noticed the subtle hint I was giving, and tapped Ryan and Boges on the back of the hand, flashing her eyes toward me. I just stood there, waiting.


	6. Odd twist?

Chapter 6 – Odd twist..?

"I may be out-numbered, but my chances of winning this fight aren't. Now, big guy holding Cal, put him down, and enter the cell on your left. The one you got him from. Refuse, and I'll shoot him." Hesitantly, Ezekiel put me down, letting me stand on my own, and he walked in. Winter noticed the subtle hint I was giving, and tapped Ryan and Boges on the back of the hand, flashing her eyes toward me. I just stood there, waiting.

"Sligo, let the kids go. Scottie and I can stay, and the cops will never know," said Ezekiel, still doing his best for me.

"Scottie, join your partner. Viper, come out, then lock their door." Scottie and Viper both did as he said.

"Vulkan, please, let the kids go!" I knew Ezekiel meant well, but begging would just make it worse.

"The rest of you lot, in the other one," he continued, completely ignoring him. I started heading in with the others, but Sligo held me back. I had a horrible feeling… Harry locked the door behind my friends, and waited for further instructions.

"Where do I go, Sligo?" I asked, concerned I wouldn't be with my friends.

"To sleep? With the two older guys. Right now? You stay right here with me. We were in the middle of something just before your friends showed up, and now they get the pleasure of watching."

"No, Sligo don't! Leave him alone!" cried Winter.

"What's he doing?" asked Ryan, clearly as scared as Winter. But no one was nearly as scared as me.

"Please Sligo, just leave me! Even shooting me would be better! Anything but this!"

"Cal? What's he doing?" yelled Scottie, coming right up to the bars, despite the guns pointed at his head by Harry and Viper. Sligo came up to me, cracking his knuckles loudly. He swung his fist back, but I had a better idea. As soon as his fist started moving forward, I ducked my head, running straight at him. I felt my head connect with his gut, and heard a satisfying '_oomf_!' He lost his balance, falling backwards, and I flew toward the stairs!

Suddenly, someone grabbed my ankle, tripping me. I hit the ground with a thud. They pulled me back towards them, away from the stairs. I managed to roll over to see Sligo yanking me toward him. Instantly, I knew this wouldn't be gentle…

…

An hour later, Sligo began to slow his hits. He'd taken breaks occasionally, letting Harry or Viper fill in for him. He slammed me against the wall by the stairs, gave me a hard, final blow to the gut, before dropping me to the ground. I could barely breathe. I could barely see. I could barely hear. And I couldn't feel my arms or legs.

Finally, he threw me into the cell with Ezekiel and Scottie, as they stood against the back wall, avoiding doing anything that could get me more hurt. As soon as he locked the door and left with Harry and Viper, Ezekiel and Scottie rushed to my side.

"Cal! Cal, are you ok buddy?" asked Ezekiel as he got down on his knees, despite all the blood on the floor… and on me. "Cal! Come on! Wake up!" Wait… wake up? I WAS up… my eyes were open! I blinked hard a couple of times, and then I… I don't know..?

"Win! Win, he's up! Ryan! Winter! Boges! Cal's up!" It was Scottie. But I was always up… and did he say '_Win_'? That's my mum…

Suddenly, everything came back into focus. I sat up and screamed! I was in a small white room, Ezekiel and Scottie leaning over me, as I lay on a bed. Mum, Boges, Winter and Ryan rushed into the room, looking pale.

"Cal! Oh thank god!" cried mum. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"What's going on? How'd I get here? Where am I?" I noticed an IV drip coming from my arm…

"You don't remember anything?" said Winter, sitting on the bed beside me. I shook my head.

"Last I remember we were with Sligo, in his new home." I looked down to my hands. There were no bandages, but no scars either. I rolled up my shirt, but there were no bruises… "How long have I been in here?"

"About a week. But Cal… Sligo has been dead for nearly a year…" said Boges. "Don't you remember? He was sucked under in the bog."

"What? No… Where am I?" It didn't make sense! One minute I'm being tortured by Vulkan Sligo, the next I'm in a small room surrounded by friends and family, where Sligo is apparently dead… again.

"You're in the hospital," said Ryan.

"But how'd I get here?"

"We were walking home, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Then what?" he asked, trying to see what else I knew.

"Umm, I felt weird, and I told you..?"

"Yep, you said you felt it before you were attacked, last year."

"Yeah, then you spun around, to see if you could see anyone…"

"But I couldn't."

"Yeah, but right at that moment, a guy jumped me from behind… and a car screeched into view, another guy grabbing you!"

"What? No! Boges grabbed you, yeah, but you fainted, whacking your head hard!"

"No, not Boges! It was a guy called Viper. And the one who had you was Harry. Sligo and Three-o were in the car."

"Sorry dude, but that's where you're wrong. Boges got you, you fainted… then you didn't get up. We saw blood, and I rang mum. Boges had been walking home from a friends' place, when we crossed paths…"

"I had wanted to surprise you, but it didn't turn out so good," said Boges, staring at the floor.

"Anyway, mum arrived with Ezekiel and Scottie, and when they saw the blood, they instantly called the ambulance."

"So Sligo never got me? I was never shot or beaten? I never saw Sligo kill Three-o? It never happened?"

"Nope, but it sounds like a good thing! You said you were shot?" said Winter, concerned.

"Yeah. Sligo had shot my hand, after I refused to hang up the phone. I had been talking to you, Winter, but Ryan had told you what happened, and you kept asking questions. He didn't like it, so yeah, he shot me. Then later on, after catching you as well, pretending to trust me, he caught me giving you food you weren't meant to have, and he shot my other hand. But what was really odd, was that I _felt_ everything! I felt the bruises, I felt the bullets, I felt him ripping off the electric tape… But it never happened."

"Well, you've had quite a hard time then! Maybe that's why you started shaking uncontrollably… Ezekiel and Scottie were taking watch, and you started shaking. We ran out to get help, but Scottie yelled out that you were up, and we ran back in," said mum, and she started crying. "I'm just so happy you're ok!" I let her pull me into a hug.

"Me too, mum. Me too…"

**Yay! That's it folks! But if you really want a twist, review, and I can write up a sequel, where maybe he wasn't… wait! I can't tell you! Review XD ps, sorry last chap was short!**


	7. Epilogue for Phasmidfan

Epilogue – For my friend: Phasmidfan

"Well, you've had quite a hard time then! Maybe that's why you started shaking uncontrollably… Ezekiel and Scottie were taking watch, and you started shaking. We ran out to get help, but Scottie yelled out that you were up, and we ran back in," said mum, and she started crying. "I'm just so happy you're ok!" I let her pull me into a hug.

"Me too, mum. Me too…"

...

Mum smiled at me, before kissing my forehead and leaving with Ezekiel and Scottie. Boges and Ryan gave me high-fives, before following them out as well, but Winter stayed behind.

"What's up?" I asked. She came and sat on the bed, as close to me as she could, without actually sitting on me.

"I remember." With that, she kissed my forehead… and jogged out the door before I could say anything.

...

**Thanks to my awesome new friend, I'm writing you guys a sequel! Yep, there will be more Ryan in this, and I'll try for more Boges as well. Thanks again Phasmidfan! I loved reading your reviews!**


End file.
